Klaus (SoS)
| |1}} |altbackcolor = # | |0}} |textcolor = # | |0}} |alttextcolor = # | |1}} |maxwidth = 15 |height = 2.3 |tab1 = Main Page |tab2 = Quotes |tab3 = Gallery }} Klaus (クラウス, Kurausu) is a character in Story of Seasons. He is one of the eligible bachelors to court. Klaus is a dandy man who works as a perfumer. He is a professional in fragrances, and can also create formulas to suit one's mood by request. Since he has a composed attitude and is open-minded, people around him often rely on him. Klaus seems to be rather fond of horseback riding. He is often concerned for the player character's health and safety. Note: You cannot give him gifts when he is sitting down in his house. 'Gifts'Bachelor Klaus fogu.com 'Flower Events'Bachelor Klaus fogu.com White Flower - A Special Fragrance Location: Klaus' home Weather: Sunny Requirements: *Klaus has 5000 FP or more *Any day *Between 19:00 - 21:00 Entering Klaus' house, the perfumer is mixing a fragrance. He tells the female player that he's doing it for fun currently. For visiting, he offers to mix a special fragrance. He tells her to wait and finishes making it. When Klaus returns, he hands it to her and asks what what she thinks; noting that Klaus added an extra dash of chamomile. *It's very soothing... (Result: +2000 FP) Klaus is happy to hear that and says that it is important to take time to relax and refresh yourself, especially for someone who works as hard as she does. He says that he has just been gifted a few snacks. He offers to share some with her. He doesn't eat those kinds of sweets often, so if you'd like, you may have as many as you wish. Ha ha! It looks like the thought of sweets does more to refresh you than the fragrance does. No, no. I thought your honest reaction was rather endearing. Would you like some coffee to drink with it? Excellent. Allow me to brew up a special cup of coffee to go with your sweets. Have a seat. I won't take but a moment. *It's very energizing! (Result: +800 FP) "Ha ha! Energizing, is it? I see." I'd intended for it to be a soothing scent to help you relax, but it looks like it's had the opposite effect on you. No, no. That's all right. Just remember that fragrances don't actually have the ability to give your body more energy. You feel more energetic, but that is only the emotional side of things. You must be careful not to push it and exhaust yourself. Trust me. It is wise to listen to what your elders say. Good, good. Next time, I will try to mix a fragrance for you. That does relax you. See you later, player. ---- Purple Flower - A Cautious Proposal Location: Klaus's home Weather: '''Sunny '''Requirements: *Klaus is at a purple flower or more *You have seen his white flower event *Monday, Tuesday, or Thursday *Between 8:00 - 1200 Your choices now: *Sure! I'll wait. **+2000 FP *I just wanted to see you. (Result: +2000 FP) *I just wanted to talk. (Result: +800 FP) *Just messing with you. (Result: +800 FP) Next: *Lemme help! (Result: +800 FP) *I'll come back later. (Result: -800 FP) Choice 1: Wait. *+1000 FP Choice 2: Help. *+500 FP **'Choice A:' To see your face. ***+1500 FP **'Choice B:' To chat with you. ***+500 FP **'Choice C:' To tease you a little. ***-2000 FP Choice 3: Leave. * -1000 FP ---- Yellow Flower - Promise of a Ride Location: Forest Road (via your farm) Weather: Sunny Requirements: *Klaus is at a yellow flower or more *You are going steady with him *Monday, Tuesday, or Thursday *Between 14:00 - 17:00 Choice 1: I'll pass. *-1000 FP Choice 2: Sounds like fun! *+1000 FP ---- Pink Flower - A Well-Matched Couple Location: Antique Shop Weather: Sunny Requirements: *Klaus is at a pink flower or more *You are going steady with him *You have seen his yellow flower event *Tuesday, Wednesday, or Friday *Between 12:00 - 15:00 Choice 1: Say what's on your mind. *+3000 FP Choice 2: Say nothing. *-4000 FP 'References' Category:Story of Seasons Characters Category:Story of Seasons Bachelors Category:Cleanup